gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cortola Army
What Is the Cortolian Army? The Cortolian Army is a clan created by clan leader Lord Carlisle. The different branches of the Cortolian army are devoted to keeping Cortola a fun, safe place for pirates. We help with quests, give directions, or even just have conversation. We must also protect fellow pirates present, such as helping to defeat enemies or reviving fallen ones. What Shall You Do In the Cortolian Army? Well, what you do depends on rank. We've got many different statuses for you to reach, depending on which branch of the army you are on. Marine Branch (Special Ops Guild) Guard ~ The lowest of the low, but soldiers in this category are some of the most highly appreciated. Private ~ These guards are assigned to enemy infested areas, and must be decent fighters. Vice Guard Captain ~ Second-in-command of the island they are assigned to, these soldiers must make sure nobody is slacking off, as well as making sure everything runs smoothly. If the Guard Captain is not present, the Vice Guard Captain is put in charge. Guard Captain ~ In charge of watching over his or her assigned island. Rather than guard, they must assign everyone to their stations, and once everything is in order, Guard Captain must help guard the most dangerous areas of the island. Vice Head of Marines ~ The vice head of marines sails around the islands, making sure that everything is as should be. They are in charge if the Head of Marines is not present. Head Of Marines ~ The head of marines, responsible for commanding the entire marine force. This occupation is taken. Navy Branch (Name yet to be determined) Repairman ~ Repairs the ship. Lookout ~ Must stand at bow of the ship, looking out for enemy ships the captain may not see, once enemy ship is spotted, lookout must get on cannons. Cannoneer ~ Fires cannons at ships Cannonmaster ~ In charge of cannonfire, gives orders of when to fire, which ammo to use, etc. First Mate ~ Second-in-command of a ship, if captain is not present, first mate takes over. Otherwise, First Mate fires cannons and makes sure all are doing what they were told to. Captain ~ Captain of a ship, steers and has the most authority, all on board MUST follow Captain's orders. Vice Admiral ~ Second-in-command of the entire navy, takes over Admiral's position if Admiral is not present. Otherwise, Vice Admiral must captain his own ship. Admiral ~ In charge of sections of the fleet, EVERYONE must follow an Admiral's orders. Head Admiral ~ In charge of the entire navy, MUST have maxed sailing level. Paradoxian Threat We also protect the caribbean from the guild The Paradox, which wants to be in charge of everyone. We must not let this happen, so the army is also devoted to stopping them. Interested? Then leave a comment in the comments box and we'll get to you as soon as we can. We need a Head Admiral of the navy, so leave a comment if you are interested. (This page is not finished and under construction, please do not edit or add to it, thank you!) Category:Fan Creations Category:Army Category:POTCO